


Koronawirus

by Olgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Mycroft Holmes, Coronavirus, Greg Lestrade to the Rescue, M/M, Quarantine, kwarantanna, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Londyn zostaje odcięty z powodu koronawirusa. Co zrobią Gregory i Mycroft?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Koronawirus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tulippa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulippa/gifts).



— Sir, obawiam się, że mamy problem.

— Nie mamy w tej chwili większego problemu, niż koronawirus — odparł Mycroft Holmes z tylniego siedzenia limuzyny, nie odrywając nawet oczu od dokumentów. 

— Sir, skończyła się rezerwa.

— Skądże, według moich informacji mamy ponad dwadzieścia dwa tysiące osób...Rezerwa. Skończyła się benzyna. Tak?

— Tak, sir.

— A nie dopilnowałeś tego bo?

— Przepraszam, sir. Moja siostra mieszkająca w Liverpoolu ma koronawirusa. I cukrzycę. Może z tego nie wyjść. Tak bardzo się o nią martwię. Ma trójkę dzieci i…

— Już, wystarczy. Wiem więcej niż chciałem. - Mycroft odłożył papiery na siedzenie obok. Popatrzył zrezygnowanym wzrokiem na młodego szofera. Pracował od niedawna, wyłowiony wśród absolwentów Oxfordu. Choć ludzie coraz więcej wiedzą o pracach służb, coraz trudniej jest ich zatrudnić. Nawet pomimo tego, że służby starają się naciągać swoje budżety, by móc zapłacić godziwie. Przez to do służb trafiają ludzie młodzi i czasem zupełnie na służbę nie przygotowani. Mycroft był przeciwnikiem zasilania zasobów ludzkich w ten sposób, stawiał na jakość, nie na ilość, ale na zebraniu w tej sprawie usłyszał od Deakinsa, że takich jak Mycroft “samotnych stachanowców” jest niewielu, a reszta chce w miare normalnie pracować i prowadzić życie prywatne. Więc żeby nie zasypywać pracowników dodatkowymi obowiązkami, z których ledwo się wywiązują, służby potrzebują więcej osób. I tak Mycroft wylądował w samochodzie z agentem, który cały czas ma przed oczami deskę rozdzielczą, a mimo to nie umie na niej dostrzec kończącej się rezerwy.

Mycroft westchnął i przemyślał opcje. Ze względu na koronawirusa Holmes zdecydował się opuścić swoje londyńskie mieszkanie i udać się do podmiejskiego domu. Idealna lokalizacja - posiadłość znajdowała się w otoczeniu lasu, w oddaleniu od ludności pobliskiego miasteczka. Im dalej od ludzi, tym lepiej, szczególnie w czasie pandemii. 

Ostatnią stację benzynową minęli jakieś szesnaście kilometrów temu. Są więc w połowie drogi między Londynem a domem Mycrofta, na wylotówce z miasta. Mycroft był tak zajęty danymi dostarczonymi przez agentów z Chin, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy auto zatrzymało się na poboczu. Przeciętny człowiek chodzi z prędkością sześciu kilometrów na godzinę. Młody, silny i wyszkolony mężczyzna powinien poruszać się trochę szybciej. Mycroft zrobił obliczenia i wyszło mu, że i tak musiałby siedzieć sam w samochodzie przynajmniej trzy godziny, możliwie do czterech.

Nie może zadzwonić do Anthei, bo od tygodnia jest na kwarantannie w domu i rozeznanie się w dostępności ludzi zajmie jej tyle, co Mycroftowi. Nie ma co zawracać jej głowy. Ludzi ogólnie brak, a ci, którzy są, są oddelegowani do innych najważniejszych osób w państwie. Teoretycznie ktoś powinien być na dyżurze, ale dyżur ustanowiony jest po to, by móc szybko reagować w nagłych przypadkach, ściąganie ludzi do przywiezienia benzyny, kiedy w każdej chwili mogą być potrzebni do ratowania ludzkiego życia, jest wysoce nierozsądne. 

Wszystko to przeleciało przez umysł Holmesa w jakieś trzy sekundy, po których to sięgnął po telefon.

— Sir, ja...

— Nie. I bardzo cię proszę, byś zachował milczenie do końca tej podróży. 

Młody agent speszył się i odwrócił w stronę przedniej szyby, a Mycroft wybrał numer. Telefon został odebrany aż po sześciu sygnałach. 

— Słucham.

— Inspektorze, nie jest pan zajęty? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Mycroft. 

— Mógłbym skłamać, ale nie lubię tego robić. 

— Czy to coś istotnego? 

— Odprawa. Jak zobaczyłem, że to ty dzwonisz, to wyszedłem, ale zaraz muszę wracać. 

— To dość nietypowa pora na odprawę. 

— Koronawirus. 

— Ach, tak. No cóż. Jeśli jest coś, co musisz wiedzieć, a czego jeszcze nie wiesz o koronawirusie, to ja ci to przekażę. Za ile możesz być na szesnastym kilometrze północnej wylotówki?

— Miasto jest w sumie puste. Pół godzinki? Coś koło.

— Doskonale. Masz kanister w bagażniku?

— Mam. 

— To przywieź mi dziewięćdziesiątki ósemki. 

***

Czterdzieści minut później na poboczu drogi, obok czarnego Jaguara, stanął srebrny Mercedes. 

Mycroft wysiadł z auta, by zobaczyć, że to samo robi Lestrade.

— Może coś jest nie tak z silnikiem, panie Holmes? - rzucił zamiast powitania.

— Dlaczego coś miałoby być z silnikiem?

— To dość zaskakujące, że największy umysł w Londynie zapomniał zatankować auto. Może ty masz benzynę, tylko coś się zepsuło? 

— To nie jest śmieszne. Ja w ogóle za to auto nie odpowiadam, to auto służbowe i ktoś inny miał je zatankować. 

— Ale ja się nie śmieje — odparł ze śmiechem Lestrade. — Ja tylko pytam z koleżeńskiej troski, panie Holmes. 

— Oczywiście. Masz benzynę?

— Mam. Poczekaj, znajdę w bagażniku lejek.

Chwilę później Mycroft kazał szoferowi otworzyć bak.

— Ładne buty. Za ile? — zapytał inspektor.

— Nie pamiętam. Ale odpowiednio do jakości. Jestem z nich zadowolony.

— To odsuń się, bo jeśli skapnie ci na nie benzyna, to nie odkupuję. Po za tym panuje koronawirus, metr odległości.

Mycroft zrobił dwa kroki w tył. Gregory przechylił kanister i rzeczywiście, kilka kropel płynu spadło na ziemię. Najwidoczniej nieszczelny lejek. 

W tym momencie Mycroft poczuł wibracje. Wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni na piersi telefon i odczytał wiadomość. 

— Gotowe - rzucił Lestrade zamykając wlew auta. — Coś się stało?

— Jest blokada Londynu.

— No tak, na odprawie było. Będziemy sprawdzać i spisywać wjeżdżających

— Nie, Inspektorze. To wojskowa blokada. Za piętnaście minut wojsko odgrodzi Londyn.

Lestrade przeklął. 

— Muszę wracać. 

— Wręcz przeciwnie. — Mycroft podszedł do swojego auta, otworzył tylnie drzwi. 

— Wracasz do Londynu — rzucił, wyciągając z auta swoją teczkę, dokumenty i parasol. — I tam oczekujesz na dalsze polecenia. Jesteś do dyspozycji centrali. 

— A co z panem, sir?

— Przekaż, że jestem z Inspektorem Lestradem. 

— Ale ja miałem polecenie…

— Moje polecenie! Ruszaj, masz dwanaście minut na dotarcie do granicy miasta. — Mycroft nie powstrzymał złości, czego dowodem było trochę mocniejsze niż to konieczne zamknięcie drzwi. 

— Czyli wracasz ze mną do Londynu? — spytał Lestrade, gdy Jaguar ruszył z piskiem opon.

— W żadnym wypadku

— Co? Ja muszę…

— Nic nie musisz, Gregory. Wyjechałeś za miasto z mojego polecenia i nie zdążyłeś wrócić, tak bywa. — Mycroft minął Lestrade’a i wrzucił swoje rzeczy do samochodu. 

— Jestem policjantem, moim obowiązkiem jest być w takiej sytuacji w mieście.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie rozumiesz? Ta blokada oznacza, że sytuacja jest naprawdę zła. Tragiczna. To zresztą widać też po liczbie ofiar. Nie chcę, żebyś był w Londynie. Nawet, gdy ludzie są pozamykani w domach. I pluję sobie w brodę, że nie wyjechaliśmy wcześniej.

— Mam obowiązki! Ty najlepiej powinieneś to rozumieć!

Mycroft podszedł do Lestrade'a, chwycił go za kołnierz płaszcza i oparł swoje czoło o czoło drugiego mężczyzny.

— Wiem, że masz obowiązki. Wiem, ile znaczy dla ciebie twoja praca. Jesteś wspaniałym policjantem, wspaniałym człowiekiem. Dlatego ustąp mi, temu złemu i egoistycznemu, a ja obiecuję, że ustąpię następnym razem. Zawieź nas do domu i spędźmy tę kwarantannę razem. W okolicy miasteczka nie było jeszcze żadnego przypadku i uważam, że tam jesteśmy bezpieczniejsi. Zauważ, że odcinają tylko Londyn. Nie dostałem informacji o żadnym innym mieście. Królowa jest właśnie ewakuowana do Szkocji. Proszę cię.

Zapadła cisza. Mycroft patrzył w brązowe oczy Grega, widząc jak się łamie.

— Chciałbym Cię teraz pocałować, draniu, ale boję się, że mógłbym cię zarazić.

Holmes uśmiechnął się słysząc te słowa.

— Chodź. Zawieziesz nas do domu.

**Author's Note:**

> Z powodu zamknięcia wszystkiego siedzę w domu i się nudzę, i napisałam sobie takie coś.  
> Wy też siedźcie w domkach, myjcie rączki o dbajcie o siebie i swoich bliskich, szczególnie seniorów. 
> 
> Z podziękowaniami dla Tulipy za jej Interludia w "Bardzo starym tańcu".


End file.
